A printer, for example, an inkjet-printer or a 3-dimensional printer, ejects drops of a printing fluid from a print head towards a pixel on a medium. Printing a pattern may include the continuous thing of the print head of the printer, which may cause a loss of drop velocity and drop weight of a drop of the printing fluid.